Litecoin BAMT
Litecoin-BAMT is a USB-bootable linux distro designed specifically for mining. It is a fork of the original BAMT project that supports scrypt mining and has been tested with Litecoin and other scrypt coins like Feathercoin. !!THIS PAGE IS ONLY INTENDED FOR OFFICIAL LITECOIN-BAMT VERSIONS!! Visit the official Litecoin BAMT discussion thread here: https://litecointalk.org/index.php?topic=2924.0 __TOC__ Versions Litecoin BAMT is built with different versions of the AMD Catalyst drivers. It is not advised that you switch driver versions unless you are ready to re-tune your cgminer configurations. The "Litecoint BAMT Version" refers to the features in the change log. Please note, only officially released Litecoin-BAMT releases are supported by our community, we are unable to support the third party hacks created by just anyone off the street. Thanks! Bugs Please visit the Bugs page to report or get help with a bug you find in BAMT. Change Log (1.6.2) *Disabled the auto restart and fixed a few small security concerns. *Shrunk image size (1.6) *Added new miners! *-Vertminer 0.5.2 "the kev" *-Sgminer 4.0.0 "troky" - Scrypt-N Enabled *-Sgminer 4.1.0 "sph - DarkCoin/QubitCoin/Quark" *-Cgminer 3.7.2 "kalroth" *All miners and configs selectable from the bamt.conf file. *No need to set scrypt type flags inside the bamt.conf file. *Secondary USB drives now auto mount. (1.5) *fixed broken gpumon/mgpumon scripts *added atheros driver via https://bitbucket.org/beebee/bamt/issue/4/add-lan-driver-for-gigabyte-mainboard *added backports drivers from http://packages.debian.org/squeeze-backports/kernel/ *updated starlilyth pool manager to Feb 5 - https://github.com/starlilyth/bamt-poolmanager/commit/f68bf6eb3c5ed56340ec3d2ab49d6b80e8d2dec0 *added sgminer pre 4.1.0 Feb 5 - https://github.com/veox/sgminer/commit/8dd1c2d4aff5e40e4a87f59fa09f8de3f2232fc1 *based on litecoin bamt 1.4.1 by honeybee: https://litecointalk.org/index.php?topic=2924.msg116877#msg116877 (1.4.1) (community release by honeybee: https://litecointalk.org/index.php?topic=2924.msg116877#msg116877 ) *AMD catalyst software Ver.14.1 *AMD-APP-SDK-v2.9 *ADL_SDK_6.0 *Intel´s e1000e network driver (1.3) *drivers for the latest radeon series cards *the latest sgminer (4.0.0) *support for 6 cards *modified scripts which support litecoin mining/monitoring Setup Using win32 Disk Imager or dd, write the Litecoin-BAMT image you downloaded to a USB stick (2gb or larger). Insert the USB stick into your mining rig and power it on. To run without a monitor, shut down first then start the machine with the monitor unplugged. Get the IP of your BAMT machine from your routers client list or from the BAMT desktop and connect to it using "Remote Desktop Connection" (or ssh) with the username 'user' and password 'live'. Once connected to the BAMT desktop, open cgminer.conf (located in /etc/bamt) to edit the cgminer config: To mine on the BAMT p2pool node, change the "user" to your LTC payment address: The BAMT p2pool node (http://pool.sgminer.net:9327) features a low fee of 1% (lower than most competing pools), and income from this pool is invested in BAMT development! Save your new config, and run "Restart mining sessions" to use the new settings: What is a cgminer config? http://www.lurkmore.com/wiki/Cgminer.conf For getting the best hash rate, tweak your config: http://www.brandonorndorff.com/bitcoin/mining/how-to-setup-and-optimize-your-cgminer-config-file/ For some help with generating a config, try cgEasy I've included my 620khash 7950 config in cgminer-7950oc.config. Make sure to edit the config the pool entries with your own! 'Manually updating CGMiner' stop: mine stop cd /opt/miners mv cgminer cgminer_old download/clone new cgminer code to /opt/miners/cgminer: For CGMiner 3.7.2, the .zip is available here and the .tar.gz is available here. Extract its contents to /opt/miners/cgminer. for sgminer only: mkdir cgminer cd cgminer git clone https://github.com/veox/sgminer.git . cd .. build: cp cgminer_old/ADL_SDK/*.h cgminer/ADL_SDK/ cd cgminer autoreconf -i CFLAGS="-O2 -Wall -march=native" ./configure make for sgminer only: mv sgminer cgminer then run: mine start 'Wireless LAN Setup' Most Atheros chipsets are supported by default. If your Wireless LAN is not working out of the box, you may need to install drivers for it (and the associated firmware, as Debian does not include firmware for licensing reasons.) If Linux drivers are not available for your chipset, you can try using ndiswrapper which is a container that allows you to use Windows drivers within Linux. Resources: Aircrack-ng Compatibility Information: http://www.aircrack-ng.org/doku.php?id=compatibility_drivers Debian Wi-fi Wiki: https://wiki.debian.org/WiFi USB Linux Wireless: http://wireless.kernel.org/en/users/Devices/USB How To Compile Your Own Wireless Driver: (filenames and paths vary upon driver) 1. get linux source code from github git clone --depth 1 git://github.com/raspberrypi/linux.git rpi-linux 2. get firmware from github git clone --depth 1 git://github.com/raspberrypi/firmware.git rpi-firmware 3. Compile the kernel module (varies upon driver, read the README or INSTALL file usually in the archive!) cd rpi-linux make mrproper zcat /proc/config.gz > .config make modules_prepare 4. Install the kernel modules (varies upon driver, read the README or INSTALL file usually in the archive!) cp /path/to/rpi-firmware/extra/Module.symvers . cd /path/to/rtl-8188eu CONFIG_RTL8188EU=m make -C /path/to/rpi-linux M=`pwd` copy 8188eu.ko to /lib/modules/`uname -r`/kernel/driver/net/wireless depmod -a modprobe 8188eu 5. Check if the WLAN Interface is showing. ifconfig iwconfig 'Manually updating Catalyst Drivers' 1. uninstall old drivers: sudo su mine stop cd /usr/share/ati ./fglrx-uninstall.sh --force 2. Download here, www2.ati.com/drivers/linux/amd-driver-installer-catalyst-13.1-linux-x86.x86_64.zip cd /home/user/Downloads wget --referer=http://www.amd.com http://www2.ati.com/drivers/linux/amd-catalyst-13.12-linux-x86.x86_64.zip 3. unpack,change to driver to be executable and stop xserver: unzip amd-catalyst-13.12-linux-x86.x86_64.zip chmod +x amd-catalyst-13.12-linux-x86.x86_64.run service gdm stop rm amd-catalyst-13.12-linux-x86.x86_64.zip 4. Install drivers ./amd-catalyst-13.12-linux-x86.x86_64.run --force 5. Sync your usb drive sync 6. reboot rig coldreboot 'Connect to BAMT RDP from a Linux box' You need rdesktop to connect to your BAMT rigs xrdp server, * Install rdesktop on your computer sudo apt-get install rdesktop * Connect with rdesktop from terminal to your rigs IP with user name: user and password: live : (Type rdesktop in terminal to see more options) rdesktop -u user -p live 192.168.1.xxx 'Task Scheduling in BAMT (Auto-Reboot your Rig!)' add this to the file you open with sudo crontab -e: 01 01 * * 0,4 /usr/bin/somedirectory/somecommand && /usr/bin/somedirectory/somecommand that will run the specified command at 1 min past 01.00 on sunday and wednesday 'VertCoin Mining with BAMT' See the article on reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/VertcoinMining/comments/1xyvmr/ http://www.reddit.com/r/VertcoinMining/comments/1xyvmr/ Donate LTC: LRHxoNPBSVYhQL8u9cvVzdkJo7vvyhBDCE BTC: 1Fo2iH6MFzDknoxZgSDMpdg3FNRC8w6hiN IRC #litecoin-bamt on freenode Rigs and Configs See the Rigs_and_Configs page for examples of our community BAMT miners and the settings! Category:Browse